When Jumanji meets YuGiOh
by Hari ng Laro
Summary: 3000 years ago the pharaoh and a tomb robber played a game, in which they were imprisoned. Now Yugi and his friends play that game and bring out the 'monsters' within. Whatever, its like a cross between Jumanji and Yugioh. R+R!


WHEN JUMANJI MEETS YU-GI-OH  
  
CHAPTER ONE- THE RANDOM TV BROADCAST  
  
Narrator: Deep, in the bowels of Ancient Egypt, a sinister plot was hatching!  
  
Cloaked Figure #1: HAHA! _NOW_ IS TIME TO UNLEASH THE GREATEST GAME SINCE DUEL MOSTERS!!  
  
Cloaked Figure #2: Uh, but master, you said-  
  
Cloaked Figure #1: SILENCE MORTAL FOOL!!  
  
Cloaked Figure #2: But-  
  
Cloaked Figure #1: NO BUTS! DIE FOOL! _DIE_! *Sends Cloaked Figure #2 to the Shadow Realm*  
  
Cloaked Figure #2: AAAAGH! THE PAIN! *Disappears*  
  
Cloaked Figure #1: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. . . .  
  
Cloaked Figure #3: Um, back to your evil game thing. . .  
  
Cloaked Figure #1: Eh? Oh! IT'S EEEE-VIL I TELL YOU! EEEE-VIL!  
  
Cloaked Figure #3: Rrrright, how will you get this eeee-vil game to the royal court though?  
  
Cloaked Figure #1: WITH YOU! *Uses magic to summon some more people to do his 'eeee-vil' deeds. * COME TO ME WITH THE BEST CONGO DRUMS YOU POSSES!  
  
Cloaked Figures #3-#9: (Monotone) yes master, we will destroy the pharaoh and his court.  
  
Cloaked Figure #1: Present the pharaoh with this box; beat your drums the minute the box opens, then wait until the first roll has been thrown before you beat the drums any faster!  
  
Cloaked Figure #3: What's the point of the drums?  
  
Cloaked Figure #1: It just gives the game an exciting atmosphere.  
  
Cloaked Figure #3: O_O;  
  
Cloaked Figure #1: Then you must utter a curse on the first roll; here is the spell to use. *Hands #3 a parchment* FLY MY LACKEYS! FLY!  
  
Cloaked Figures #3-#9: *fly away*  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Servant: A gift from the 'Kisama-wa-bakayalou' clan.  
  
Pharaoh: I'm not stupid! Off with his head!  
  
Servant: MERCY ON ME! MERCY ON ME! I SPLIT! I SPLIT! FAREWELL MY WIFE AND BROTHERS! I SPLIT! I SPLIT! I-  
  
Pharaoh: SHUT UP! I hereby ban Shakespeare from Egypt!  
  
People: Hear hear!  
  
Shakespeare + Servant: HELP! *Are dragged away*  
  
Pharaoh: Proceed.  
  
Priest: *brings the 'Kisama-wa-bakayalou' group forward*  
  
'Kisama-wa-bakayalou' representative: We bring a game that our master challenges you to win.  
  
Pharaoh: Ha! This will be a piece of cake! (Mmmm. Cake . . .)  
  
'Kisama-wa-bakayalou' people: *beat drums*  
  
Representative: Bring forth, Nightmare Games!  
  
Pharaoh: *raises eyebrow*  
  
Prosecuted tomb robber: *dragged in the room* GERROFF ME!  
  
Pharaoh: *raises both eyebrows*  
  
Representative: Master wishes that you played with someone you truly dislike.  
  
Pharaoh: *sigh* whatever.  
  
Representative: *gives two dice to the pharaoh* roll the dice, oh your pharaohness.  
  
Tomb Robber: what am I supposed to do?  
  
Representative: You're supposed to shut up and go after the pharaoh.  
  
Pharaoh: Go! Dice roll! *Gets a 7*  
  
Representative: 'Now! Curse the dice!' *Raises arms and mutters curse* Blahbitty blah, and blue sashes. Obey my command, or I'll turn you to ashes!  
  
Pharaoh: did you say something? Representative: No! O_O;  
  
Pharaoh: oh, okay. Well I got a 7, now what?  
  
Representative: ask them. *points at assistants *  
  
George: * inside news booth* we are here today on the AEDN! The Ancient Egyptian Daily News, and I'm George! Today's top story is that our dear pharaoh is playing the Nightmare Game against the vicious tomb robber Bakura! Who will win? Nobody knows. Now we'll go to Chet with the weather.  
  
Chet: Thanks George! Today seems like a typical Egyptian day; hot and dry! Got water? *Holds up a water bottle *  
  
George: we'll be back right after this commercial break!  
  
Pharaoh: O_O  
  
Commercial Guy: *randomly pops up * this program was brought to you by 'SAND'; it's everywhere! Get used to it!  
  
Pharaoh: GET ON WITH IT!  
  
George: Oh look folks! We're back, and you know what that means!  
  
Chet: it is time for our theme song!  
  
Theme song guy: Oh yeah! It's the TV show of the nation; it's the hippest craft in creation from a-z! It's a broadcast that-  
  
Pharaoh: _ I BAN THIS THEME SONG FOREVER!  
  
Theme Song guy: *writes a new one * can I sing this one?  
  
Pharaoh: O_O; okay. . .  
  
Theme song guy: *to the 'Dragon Tales' song * have you ever watched an ancient TV? Well that's how we got to be, A and E, and D and N banded together and created this broadcaaaast! AEDN-N. Its almost time for AEDN, around the room George flew while Chet swam and sang with you--oo. There's George he's the main guy, and very smart. There's Chet who's shy, and very tart. With the Commercial Guy there's a lot of fun, 'cus we know two programs are better than one! AE-DN, it's almost time for AEDN. Come along and sing me, its time for the news broadcaaaaaaaast!  
  
Everyone: 0_0;  
  
George: Thank you! The pharaoh's fate awaits him!  
  
Chet: the 'globe of fate' will now give pharaoh his fortune!  
  
'Globe of fate': *glows green and words appear on it * In the jungle you must wait, until someone rolls a five or eight  
  
Tomb Robber: Ha! Doesn't look like _I_ have to wait!  
  
'Globe of fate': Oh yes you do! *Glows again and wind picks up*  
  
Tomb Robber: What the heck is happening?  
  
Pharaoh: Aaagh! *Is sucked into the globe thingy *  
  
Tomb Robber: What he said! *Is also sucked into the globe thingy *  
  
Priest: NOOOO! OUR PHARAOH!  
  
Convicts from jail: NOOOOOOOO! OUR LEADER!  
  
Priest: since when do you guys listen to the pharaoh?  
  
Convicts: we don't. that's why we were in jail.  
  
Priest: then why are you all crying?  
  
Convicts: it's not the idiot king we're sad about; it's the psychotic tomb robber.  
  
Priest: Oh. Okay. *Notices that the people from the "village" are running away * HEY! GET BACK HERE! GET BACK HERE YOU EVIL FIENDS!  
  
Representative: that's what we are! Don't forget our name! We'll be back! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. . .  
  
George: will the pharaoh and tomb robber be safe in the game board?  
  
Chet: will they ever be set free?  
  
George+Chet: nobody knows.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Hope you all liked the ficcy! Will the pharaoh and tomb robber be released? Will the representative come back?  
  
George+Chet: nobody knows.  
  
^_______^ R+R! 


End file.
